


Commensurate

by zoevarin



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fantasy, Fingerfucking, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, i don't know how to label this if you are in just read it already
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoevarin/pseuds/zoevarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You should have known better when you try to woo someone else's girlfriend.<br/>Tendo probably asked for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commensurate

**Author's Note:**

> this is a little bit kinky i apologize if my Tendo is not what you expected. (But i really like him that way :P

Tendo gasps when attacked. He was caught off-guard when stepped out from the bathroom, drying his hair with a towel. The the next second he was already flipped onto his own bed. The man (definitely a man, considering the strength) grabs both his hands and ties them to the pillars of the headboard with a rope.

"What the fu- What are you doing? Get off me!" Tendo struggles, but freezes when looks over his shoulder and sees the man straddling him.

The man smiles a cruel smile.

"Alison. uh?"

"I didn't...It was a fair fight!"

It was not, and this is not. The man on his bed is well-built, all muscles and cocky smirks and Tendo is, let's face it, a indoor technician whose figure can barely regarded average in his own crew. Let alone he's still dripping wet, almost naked with nothing but a towel hanging dangerously on his hips.

"Oh, yeah?" The man snorts, running his hands down Tendo's back, lingering on the soft skin just above the towel. "But I think, you are a little fuck who just want to get into everyone's pants. Look at you," the man rips off the towel and throws it on the floor with a fluent move, "waiting to get laid. You wouldn't even mind to get fucked, would you?"

The sudden exposure makes Tendo shiver. He pulls at the ropes on his wrists and tries to squirm the man off. When finding out what he's doing is all in vain, he stops and curses loudly :"Get off me you per-pervert! You can't do this to me! Think of what the Marshal would do after he finds out-ah!"

"I'm surprised you are still so coherent." The man utters coldly, raises his hand and spanks the smaller man again. 

"You fuck..." Tendo hisses. He closes his eyes under the pain and the pure humiliation. 

"About to get to that." The man takes out a bottle of lube from his pocket and pops it open. He slicks his fingers while humming at himself a little, regardless of Tendo's curses, which die down when a finger is pressed against his rim.

"You can't be fucking serious." His voice is hoarse.

The man leans forward and whipers at Tendo's ear, "Damn if I'm not. Don't deny yourself, you like it."

He pushes a finger in and Tendo gasps. His body shakes at the intrusion, he bites down his lower lip, doesn't want to give the perpetrator any satisfaction. 

"Nice and tight. How long since the last time you get fucked?" The man gloats, adding another finger and thrusts them knuckles deep, devouring the tasty sight in front of him. The technician's lean back is pink and sweating a little, his breaths heavy, hair pointing at a thousand directions. 

Tendo cries out when the callous fingers in him brushes against his prostate. He bites his lip immediately but it's too late.

"Found it." The man exclaims, twisting his fingers and presses at the sweet spot.

Tendo is in frenzy. He can't take the sensation flooding in his whole body he tries desperately to get away from it. He kicks his feet and flings his arms but no, no way he's getting away. A strong hand snatches his waist and pins him down with cold-blood. 

"Not yet, baby boy." The bigger man removes his fingers with mercy, leaving Tendo lying there panting like a dying fish. He unzips his pants and slicks his own cock, spread Tendo's asscheeks with both hands and thrusts in.

"AH--" That hurts even though there is lubrication. The man starts moving in no second, fucking Tendo into the mattress.

Tendo is limp and hard and helpless. There are sweats trickling down his forehead. The friction of the sheets is not enough to send him off.

Apprently the perpetrator is not done yet. Next second Tendo is manhandled into kneeling position, ass in the air. It gives the man behind him a batter angle to get as deep as deep can be. Tendo buries his face in his arms, tears dropping down his face. 

"Almost there, baby boy, almost there-"

The man gives Tendo's cock a few tugs and he comes. He comes so hard he can feel the world spinning even though his eyes are closed. The sudden clench makes the man pace up, he manages a few more hard thrusts and comes inside of Tendo. 

He collapes on the smaller man without pulling his cock out.

 

-

 

Tendo complains sleepily when the man cleans him up with a wet towel. "You kinky bastard."

Yancy smiles, "Only for you."

The ranger stands up and disappers into the bathroom before turning around and says :"I forgot to lock the door when I came in and last time I checked it's not fully closed...Sorry about that."

He can only imagine the expression on Tendo's face.

 

 

 

 

 

-fin-


End file.
